beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Cosmic Rising - Episode 05: The Training for a Special Move
Hunter: Ok lets get trainin'! Phantom: That was a little weird with the whole special task thing huh? Hunter and Michael: Ya Hunter: It was a little weird...but lets get started then! I'm gonna work on my Comet's Trail ability! After that big battle we all had I think it needs more power. So i'll go to the targets! *Hunter leaves* Michael: I'm gonna work on my Blue Lazer special move so i'm going to the practice dummys. Phantom: I'll work on my Spiral Gust to boost my stamina. To test the power ill see how much water i can kick up in the pool. *Both leave* *Commencing training montage* Hunter: Apus!!! Comet's Trail!!! *Apus hits a target* Michael: Axolotl!!! Blue Lazer!!! *A Dummy stops spinning* Phantom: Befall!!! Spiral Gust *Befall makes a 3 foot water swirl* Hunter: Ok lets try it again!!! Comet's Trail! *Apus cracks a target* Hunter: All right!!! Michael: Blue Lazer again!!! Use more power!!! *Axolotl trows two dummys out of the stadium* Michael: Hmmmmmm...doing good! Phantom: Befall! Try to extend your spin track more!!! *Befall makes a bigger water tornado* Phantom: Cool! Hunter: Ok Apus Comet's Trail!!! Full Power!!! *Apus crushes 3 targets lined up* Hunter: Yes! Michael: Now Axolotl BLUE LAZER FULL POWER!!! * Three giant dummys are thrown out of the stadium and put a crack in the floor* Michael: Whoa! Phantom: Spiral Gust!!! Max power!!! *Befall makes a big water hurricane that soaks Phantom* Phantom: *Phantom shakes hair around* Wow! Nice Befall! Boris: You're improving you three! *Hunter and Michael come back* Hey Boris! Boris: I was watching all your training! Hunter, your power is improving. You've got your bey's attack increased by breaking those targets! Hunter: Thank you Master! Boris: Michael, you're bey spirit has encreased by channeling you're special move into you and your bey. Michael: Thank you aswell. Boris: And Phantom, your bey is now able to regain stamina like never before. The best defence is a good offence! Phantom: Thanks Boris! But why did you have us do all of this training? Boris: To fight the Chaotix Core, you must have powerful special moves! Michael: But I already have Blue Lazer! Boris: But, Blue Lazer is just the beginning. *Phantom sticks his tounge at Michael* Michael: Atleast I HAVE a special move! The two start to bicker* Boris: Enough! I've decided which special moves would help you in the field by watching what points in you're beys power you chose to increase today. Hunter: Ok? Boris: Hunter, I think you should have a move that involes Aous falling from the sky and crashing down on you're opponent,Michael, you should find an upgraded version of your Blue Lazer, and you Phantom, should find a move that involves making a powerful galeforce. All 3: Cool! Boris: We will start training in the morning. For now you may do as you please here. In the Chaotix Core base........... Dakota: Sir. You called me? Recon: Yes Dakota...I have a mission for you. Dakota: What sir? Recon: On those pesky Destined One's next mission, you will ambush them with some of my minions. Dakota: Yes Sir. It would be my pleasure....... Category:Fanon Story Chapters Category:Beyblade: Cosmic Rising